Abstinence
by Todokanunegai
Summary: [Rewrite of Prologue] Seto and Yami have agreed to Jou and Yuugi's bet of no physical contact for a week. How will this all turn out for the two? Will they stay together or part ways? W.I.P.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, but would love to. ^_^

Warning: Shounen-ai and stuff.  Enjoy or go away if you don't like.  

OGE-san's challenge is as follows: Fic with Yami and Seto, who are accused of having their relationship being based on sex and are banned from the act for about a week. The fic has to be about 2000 words or more or less or something. Any rating. 

Abstinence: Prologue: The Bet

"Are you sure about this?"

"Of course, you do want him, don't you?"

"Well, yes…"

"So come on, it's a flawless idea!"

"But…"

"Come on…"

"You're absolutely sure it's going to work, right?"

"Absolutely."

"…Fine."

"Great!  You won't regret this at all!"

"The things I do for love…"

~*~*~*~

"They're so damn touchy with each other, it's disgusting." Anzu spat out resentfully.

Ryou arched an eyebrow. "I think you're just jealous, Anzu."

"Me?  Jealous of that idiot?  Never!" She denied, but colored profusely, "Besides I know that they'll probably break up if they're not screwing each other."

"Well, they seem in love." Honda put him.

"That's the key word, _seem_.  But trust me, they wouldn't be together otherwise." Anzu got up and walked away with a careless wave, "I'll see you guys around."

The group of four looked after Anzu, and then blinked at each other.

"You know, she might have a point." 

Two pairs of brown eyes widened in shock. "What?"

"What?  I think she has a point." Jounouchi commented casually.

Ryou turned to the boy sitting next to Jounouchi. "Yuugi, you can't possibly thinks she's right, can you?"

"Well, I must agree with Jou and Anzu."

"You can't be serious!"

"Can't be serious about what?" A new voice asked.

They looked up and were greeted by the couple they had just been gossiping about.

"Hey Seto, Yami." Jou greeted casually.

"Yuugi, Ryou, Honda.  And oh hi, mutt." Seto smirked.

"So what were you guys talking about?" Yami asked

"It's not-" Ryou started.

"Oh, just agreeing with Anzu about why you two are together." Yuugi put in.

Seto and Yami raised their eyebrows. "Oh?  And why exactly, then, are we together?"

"It's a ridiculous reason." Honda piped up.

"She said that you two would break up if you weren't screwing each other."

"Anzu's just jealous.  Don't take her seriously, you two."

"We've never taken her opinion seriously, Ryou.  At least not when it comes to me and Seto's relationship."

"Not that we ever take her seriously." Seto put in helpfully, receiving a look from Yami. "What?  It's true."

"She's right."

"She is not.  Yuugi, how could you say that?!" 

"It's the truth."

Seto threw Yuugi a withering look, "What business is it of yours why Yami and I are together?"

"It just is."  
"Why don't you tell us why you two are together, Kaiba?" Jou asked. "So we can settle this."

"Because it's none of your business, mutt."

"I think you're just scared to face the truth."

"What the hell are you talking about, Yuugi?"

"I think you know that you two are only together because you're screwing each other.  And I bet you that if you two stopped all physical contact between yourselves for a week, you'd break up." 

"We will not bet our relationship to make you two happy."

"Then Jou and I are right."

"No you're not." Yami, who had been silent, spoke.

"Then take the bet."

"We will."

"Yami!" Three voices exclaimed in unison.  
Jou smirked, "Great then.  Since today's Saturday, you can start tomorrow.  And end next Sunday morning."

Yami nodded, "Fine."

"You can't be serious, Yami!" Ryou sputtered.

"Don't worry Ryou." Yami smiled at Ryou, "We'll be fine."

"Yami…" Seto looked at the smaller duelist uncertainly. 

"Seto, we'll win.  We haven't lost a game yet."

"I'm not sure…"

"Aww…is big bad Seto Kaiba scared of a widdle bet?" Jou taunted.

If looks could kill, Jou would have been six feet under and then some.

"What do we get from this?"

"We'll drop these accusations if you two stay together." Yuugi said. "And Jou will wear a dog suit for a month."

Jou's eyes went wide.  "Wait!  Since when did-..?!"

Seto smirked, "Sounds good.  Fine, I'll take up this.  But one thing."

"Yeah?"

"What do you two get out of this?"

"We'll be proven right, and to even it out, you'll stop calling Jou a dog."

"Fine."

Jou reached a hand out to Seto.

Seto just stared at him like he was out of his mind. 

"You're a business man, Kaiba.  We need to shake on it to seal the deal."

Seto looked at Yami who nodded discreetly, then shook Jou's hand reluctantly.

Ryou and Honda watched this exchange worriedly. "Something bad is going to come out of this."

"Maybe we should think optimistically, Ryou."

"Do you think it'll turn out to be good?"

"No."

"I rest my case."

They turned their attention back to Jou, Yuugi, Seto and Yami. But the four were gone.

"What…happened?" Honda asked in confusion.

"I'm…not sure."

"You think they'd-?"

"Yep, we've been ditched."

"Ugh.  Can this day get any worse?"

"Don't ask something like that, Honda."

"Why?"

"Because it'll just get worse."

"Oh."

~------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So yeah, that was the rewrite ^^;;  I didn't really like the original, and I'm not too sure about this one, but it'll have to do for now.

What did you think?

I'm working on chapter two right now.  It should be out fairly soon.  ^^;;  Be patient, please!  Don't kill me! ::hides::


	2. Day 1: Poor Yami

I'm baccccccck…

Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.  ::hears all characters sigh in relief:: . Hey…

Warning: Shounen-ai, hot guys making out, angst and little bit of OOCness.  Enjoy or if you don't like, go away.  Don't harass me.  I flame back. XD

Pairings: I'd tell you, but it'd ruin the story.  So you'll just have to wait until the end to find out who ends up with whom. Muhahahaha…^___^

OGE-san's challenge is as follows: Fic with Yami and Seto, who are accused of having their relationship being based on sex and are banned from the act for about a week. The fic has to be about 2000 words or more or less or something. Any rating. 

Key: "abc" = Talking

        _'abc'_ =  Thought

Abstinence: Day 1: Poor Yami

"Think they'll last?"

"Nope."

"You sound so sure."

"Trust me, they won't last."

"If you say so."

"I do."

A soft sigh was heard after that comment.

~*~*~*~

Bakura smirked at Yami, who glared back at him. 

"Shut up, Bakura."

"What did I say, Pharaoh?"

"It's not what you said, it's what you were going to say."

"And what would that have been?" The silver haired fiend asked, faking innocence.

"Psh.  I know it's hard for you, but be smart for once and keep your mouth shut, Thief."

"And if I don't?"

"You'll spend an eternity in the Shadow Realm." Yami snapped.

"Tsk, someone's a grump today, aren't they?" Asked the male on Bakura's lap.

"Now I wonder why?  Any ideas, Malik?" Bakura asked.

"Quiet!" Yami shouted.

Malik pretended not to hear him.  "Might be because he can't touch that gorgeous priest of his for a week?"

"Could be." Bakura said, nibbling at Malik's neck.

"Mmmm…that feels so good, Bakura." Malik moaned, exaggerating slightly, "Don't stop."

Yami glared daggers at them, but stayed put, grinding his teeth angrily.  
"What's wrong, Yami?  You look positively murderous." Ryou asked, walking up to them.

When he received no answer from Yami, Ryou looked at Bakura and Malik.  He found them shamelessly groping each other.

"Oh.  I see." Ryou rolled his eyes and whacked Bakura over the head. "Quit it, Bakura.  Stop teasing."

"Ouch.  What the hell was that for, Ryou?" Bakura asked glaring at his hikari as he pulled away from Malik.

"Quit torturing Yami like that.  Leave the poor thing alone."

Yami snarled, turned on his heel and stormed off.

Ryou looked after him, shaking his head.  "Poor Yami."

Bakura and Malik snickered behind Ryou.

He turned around and rolled his eye at them.  "You two need to cut down on the PDA."

"The PD-what?"

"Public display of affection." Ryou stated exasperatedly before walking away.

"Should we?" Malik looked at Bakura.

"Nah." Bakura stopped for a moment.  
Moments later, they were back to heatedly making out.

~*~*~*~

 "Excuse me…Mr. Kaiba…"

"What?!" Seto snapped crossly.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but a Mr. Jounouchi wants to see you, sir."

Seto raised an eyebrow. "Send him in."

"Yes sir."

A moment later Jounouchi walked into the office leisurely, as if he lived there.

"What do you want, mutt?"

"Just checking up to see how you're doing with the bet."

"I'm doing just fine with it!" Seto snapped, "Now leave.  Unlike you, I have important work to tend to."

"That's good." Jou said, ignoring Seto's demand and sat down. "I didn't think you'd last that long without screwing your precious Yami."

"Don't underestimate me.  Or get your hopes up.  You won't win this.  Seto Kaiba does _not_ lose."

"Well, it's only the first day.  There's still six more days to go.  Don't count your chickens before they catch."

"What exactly is the point of this bet?"

"To see why you and Yami are together."

"That's it?"

"Yup, what?  Did you think there were other reasons?  Of course there isn't.  Don't kid yourself."

"I don't believe you."

Jounouchi shrugged. "Believe what you want."

The blonde stood up and walked toward the door. "See ya, _Seto_.  Good luck.  You'll be needing it."

Seto stared after Jou with a frown. "What are you up to, pup?  What the hell are you up to?"

~*~*~*~

"Yami is having an awfully hard time not touching Seto."

"Yeah.  Seto seems to be doing better, though."

"Well, he has a company to keep him occupied, but Yami doesn't."

"True."

"I doubt the two will last too long."

"How long do you think they'll be able to keep this up?"

"Two days."

"Probably less."

"We'll just have to wait and see."

"Yeah.  But what's the fun in waiting?"

"Normally there's none.  But in this case, the fun is in the waiting and watching them get tormented."

"You can be quite sadistic."

"I know."

"Your yami's rubbing off on you, Ryou."

"He is.  That he is."

"Is that good or bad?"

"A bit of both."

"Well, I like it."

"You would, Honda.  You would."

~*~*~*~

_'I'll go see Seto.  Just a little visit won't hurt.'_

Yami grinned at the thought of seeing his high priest and quickened his pace.

"Where are you going Yami?" A voice asked from behind him.

Yami stopped dead in his tracks. _'No way.'_

He turned around and came almost face to face with his light. 

"Yuugi, what are you doing here?" Yami asked through gritted teeth.

"Just keeping an eye on you, Yami." Yuugi smiled brightly.

"What for?  Don't you trust me?"

"Of course.  But keeping an eye on you won't hurt any."

_'Says you.'_

"I see."

"So where are you going?"

_'What business of it is yours?' _ Yami hesitated. "I…I was going to go to the park."

"But the park's that way, Yami." Yuugi said pointing to the direction opposite of the way Yami had been walking. "This way's to KaibaCorp.  You're not thinking of have a secret rendezvous with Seto are you?"

"Of course not.  I just lost my sense of direction for a moment." Yami stated.

"Ok then.  I knew you wouldn't try to cheat on our bet." Yuugi grinned, "Come on, let's go to the park."

_'And if I don't want to?'_  Yami bit back his tongue and smiled forcefully at Yuugi. "Sure.  Let's go."

"Great!" Yuugi said, not noticing, or rather ignoring Yami's forced smile.

'I won't strangle Yuugi.  I won't strangle Yuugi.  I won't strangle Yuugi.' Yami chanted the mantra in his head as he followed Yuugi reluctantly to the park. 

The hikari walked to the park, chattering cheerfully, oblivious to exactly _how_ close he was to death.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of 1st Chapter!

What did you think? ::smirks::  Poor poor Yami.  Sorry guys, but you're not going to find out who was talking at the beginning of the first chapter, but I'll tell you one thing.  It's the same people that's speaking at the beginning of this one.  Any guesses?  ::smiles::

Review please! ^_^ Will try and get 2nd chapter up ASAP.  But only if I get a lot of reviews for this one. ::waves:: See you next time.


End file.
